


If The World Comes Tumbling Down...

by EmHunter



Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suit Kink, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: A crucial summer party moment - retold fromVictor'sPOV.Missing scene from chapter 6 of ‘10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater’.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727740
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	If The World Comes Tumbling Down...

**Author's Note:**

> Victor has been nagging me to write this since February.
> 
> Here he is, and here you are.
> 
> 💝

“Thank you, darling.”

Victor accepted his red penguin stamp with a huge heart-shaped smile and stepped into the doorway of the kiddie disco. The door was open, music wafting out from the speakers through the dark wall hangings Victor found himself half entangled in. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the darkness in the room after the bright sunlight outside in the park. He should have brought his sunglasses, he thought, but they were somewhere in his gym bag with his waistcoat and tie which he had not put back on when he changed into his grey suit again after the charity football match.

It looked amazing. Victor paused in the doorway, half hidden behind the heavy black cloth that served to not let sunlight in when the door was opened. The room was a dream come true with the light show and disco ball, the fairy lights and glow-in-the-dark stars strewn all over the wall hangings.

Yuuri was right in the centre of the dance floor, clapping and cheering as a song ended while two little girls were taking bows in the middle of a circle the other children formed around them. Victor assumed they had just performed some kind of solo, rooted for by everyone else.

Leaning out of sight with one shoulder against the doorframe, Victor watched how some kids ran over to a table in the corner grabbing packs of juice or water lined up there like on their own little bar makeshift bar. Back on the dance floor, a flock of children assailed Yuuri with questions, talking all over each other with song requests.

“Yuuuuriiiiii! Can we dance the Macarena again???”

That was one of the Nishigori triplets, speaking with all the authority of someone used to make themselves heard over siblings who claimed an equal amount of attention.

Yes, Yuuri, Victor thought in his hidden spot by the door, _please_ dance the Macarena.

Yuuri gifted the girl with a smile, but when he spoke it was accompanied by an apologetic shake of his head. “In a little while, okay? First we have Gabriel’s request, he’s been waiting so long already.”

And Victor would have felt severe Macarena deprivation, had it not been for the hand with which Yuuri reached for a smaller boy who was easily overlooked. Even Victor was only spotting him now, blending into the crowd as he was, with his nondescript hair and outfit. But the smile that formed on his face at this moment made him shine, all the way up to his grey eyes that became large and wondrous.

The grin that passed between Yuuri and the little boy had Victor captivated. Such a small moment to witness, and yet it felt like a great wonder. Yuuri made this little boy feel _seen_. And l it was beautiful to behold.

Victor’s eyes were on Yuuri as he leaned down to run one hand through the boy’s shaggy hair, then straightened. As he walked over to one of the gym benches lining two walls, he shrugged his blazer off his shoulders.

Two boys were sitting on one end of the bench. They jumped up when Yuuri came near them, asking to join in again almost simultaneously. Yuuri shook his head. Even without music currently playing, Victor couldn’t hear him all that well from where Yuuri now was and with his back almost turned on the door, but it sounded like they had been fighting and Yuuri was making them sit out a couple of songs to cool off. They glared at one another as they slumped back down onto the bench, one of them aiming with his foot to land a kick against the other’s shin. But Yuuri raised both eyebrows sternly and made the boy sit down and move out of kicking range of the other boy with just one look.

When Yuuri turned back around to join the children on the dance floor, he nodded once in Otabek’s direction. Otabek nodded back and started the song. Without his blazer, the white of his T-shirt brought out the black of Yuuri’s hair even more, and something constricted deep inside Victor’s chest as he watched him bend down to offer his hand in a high five to the little boy who had wished for this song. Yuuri’s shoulders were not slender out of a suit, and Victor almost whistled. The T-shirt wasn’t from their own collection, but he could spot a quality product when he saw one. 

Smiling widely to himself, Victor watched Yuuri in the middle of the kids, dancing to _Dragostea din tei._ They were singing along like they knew the lyrics, probably all of them just voicing words they thought to understand. And they were having so much fun, including the not-so-shy-anymore little boy. Gabriel was playing it up during the verse, doing the “Alo!” with his hand on his ear like a telephone, and Victor wondered whether he himself sounded like this, or Yakov, or any other Russian when they answered the telephone with that typical round “Allo”.

Even goofing around, the little boy sought Yuuri’s presence. Victor couldn’t blame him. Like small planets, the children were orbiting around Yuuri like he was the sun. Both arms in the air like a conductor, he lead them into a cheerful dance-off, laughing and singing along to the awfully catchy “ _Ma-i-a hi_...” part. Yuuri looked flushed. Happy. Like he was having the time of his life. One of his arms came up to his face to wipe some beads of sweat from his forehead, before his fingers moved further up to scratch the top of his head in thought and smooth back his severely tousled hair.

Heat unfurled like a blossom across Victor’s body, a thorough, all-embracing warmth that did not come from the sun of the summer’s day or the physical exhaustion of the football match. It opened like a flower and then enwrapped him like a hug he hadn’t known he was craving. In its centre, his heart beat like a drum.

The song ended and the children cheered, some of them jumped up and down on the spot with enthusiasm. A new song started right away, the beat a little more mellow. Victor nearly cooed when he saw most of the children pairing off in twos and dancing like he himself had at their age. Holding hands and doing the familiar step-step-tap back and forth. His Disco Fox legs were itching.

Back by the bench Yuuri allowed the two little rascals back on the dance floor.

Victor felt regret wash over him when Yuuri put his blazer back on.

Leaning against one wall with his back, Yuuri let his eyes scan the room, trying to make sure everyone was behaving and nobody was left out. Victor’s heart skipped a beat every time Yuuri’s gaze passed the door, thinking that this time Yuuri would spot him. It never happened. Victor chuckled to himself when he became fully aware of the song. The lyrics were definitely not suitable for children. But they were still singing along with the female singer who had been screwed over a thousand times by her useless boyfriend yet would readily take him back. Forcing his eyes away from Yuuri, Victor spotted one of the Nishigori triplets alone on the bench. She looked distinctly sulky, although when he followed her eyes and saw she was watching her sisters dancing together and then looked back at her, he realised she also looked forlorn in a way that made his heart ache.

Resolved, Victor pushed himself off the door frame and stepped around the wall hanging into the room.

♡ ♡ ♡

An hour later Victor left the face-painting booth with three excited little girls in tow. They were giddy from the cavity-inducing trail of devastation they had left at the sweets stall, sampling every product without showing any sign of tummy aches or nausea. Now, each triplet had a different animal painted on her face, and it took a while for them to leave because they couldn’t get enough of seeing their faces in the mirror.

Victor took a look around, trying to find some kind of landmark he could give Takeshi so he would find them and take the girls to the bouncy castle. They were whispering among each other when he slipped his phone back in his pocket, their heads stuck together and giving off every vibe of a tightly knit unit that nobody else could breach.

“Victor, are you in love with Yuuri?” the pink Butterfly burst out a moment later.

Victor didn’t answer.

His eyes had caught on someone arriving, greeting people with hugs and cheerful smiles further down the park where people were crowding around one of the drinks stalls. She looked gorgeous, casual and like summer in the knee-length skirt and blue flats. Blue had always been her colour. Pushing a strand of perfectly coiffed black hair back behind one ear she leaned in to kiss one of their senior accountants on both cheeks in an affectionate greeting. Victor sighed inwardly. It felt sad, and loud. Like a tug on a door inside him that would not open anymore no matter how hard he pulled. He knew this person as intimately as one possibly could, and yet. It was not her who made his heart capsize in his chest. It was not her black hair he wanted to bury his face in right now and just breathe. He saw her smile at people from the distance and it did nothing to him because his hands still felt entwined with Yuuri’s in dance, his face still ached from laughing so much with Yuuri during their dance. It was the most fun Victor had had all day.

“Vic- _tor_!”

He looked down, to where the pink Butterfly was poking him in the chest with the giant pastel-coloured lollipop they had gotten with the extra tickets he had given them when they ran out of theirs at the sweets shop.

“Are you in love with Yuuri?” she repeated.

Victor smiled. Inside him, a door opened as he wriggled his eyebrows at them meaningfully. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course!” said the pink Butterfly.

“Always!” said the purple Tiger.

“Cross my heart and hope to die!” said the blue Unicorn.

“Come here.” Victor crouched down and gathered them close, his arms around their small shoulders while he lowered his voice and they inched closer, eager not to miss one moment of something important. “This stays just between the four of us, okay?”

They nodded, painted animal faces solemn.

Victor’s heart felt like it burst out of a cage and took flight.

“Yes. I’m in love with Yuuri.”


End file.
